guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cooperative Mission
Platinum reward? I just made the mission Divinity Coast and after completing the bonus, our party got 3 platin. Is that new? Here's a screenshot: (no member, had to use imageshack) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 85.212.160.194 ( ) 07:18, 22 September 2006. :It's not new. Completing the Divinity Coast bonus has always rewarded the party with some gold/plats. It's mentioned in the mission article if you read it. -- (talk) 06:59, 22 September 2006 (CDT) canatha or what ever you call it lol in factions first world, i am trying to get to cavalon to find a luxon ambassador, i cant seem to find a way there, so i started doing all the missions, now i am at a co-operative mission but i cant remember the name, its the one you get once you do the mission that takes u to that dragons challenge thing, then u do a quest called something the oracle, then u do another and end up at the mission out post i am at, i wud like to know, how many more missions i need to do until i get to cavalon -- Before posting, please know what you are talking about instead of naming places as 'thing' etc. That way people can actually help you. Grammar also helps. You are at Vizunah Square, and you have a bunch of missions and quests to do yet. Search Missions on the left panel to find out the Factions missions and quests. 13:57, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Rewards for foreigners I've added the note that you can't get XP and skillpoints by completing a mission with a non-Canthan native before Kaineng Center. You can tell this is a screen of the dialogue after the Zen Daijun mission because The Afflicted Kana is mentioned in it. http://i118.photobucket.com/albums/o106/Nolani_Blaze/Guild%20Wars/zendaijun.jpg Now, I don't know for sure, but I think you can't get skillpoint and XP as a reward for any mission if you're from another campaign. This is a screen from the dialogue after the Unwakening Waters (Kurzick) Mission. http://i118.photobucket.com/albums/o106/Nolani_Blaze/Guild%20Wars/unwakeningwaters.jpg It may very well be that I didn't get a reward because I already completed it on the Luxon side before, but I have no missions in Cantha left for a foreign character. Could anyone check this with a mission before or after Unwakening Waters and after the arrival in Kaineng Center? (can't seem to get the images working, but they're links now) Blaze 09:02, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Anyone? Blaze 05:41, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::You cannot gain rewards for any mission before Lion's Arch or Kaineng Center if you're a foreign character. --220.233.103.77 06:20, 20 February 2007 (CST) Images of cooperative mission places Since in Prophecies and Nightfall the coop mission towns are given distinctive emblems, perhaps it would be a good idea to list these emblems. (Don't know if this holds for Factions) #In Prophecies, a mission that hasn't been done yet has a shield and is blinking. When the primary objective is done, the emblem stops blinking, a sword is 'stuck into the shield' on the left side. If the Bonus objective is done, the Sword on the right side is displayed. #In Nightfall, a mission that hasn't been done yet has a compass-like icon and is blinking. The Standard reward gives one sword, Expert is two swords, and with Master it also displays a vertical spear in the emblem. Just my two cents on this one. Btw, the Tyrian title track now also displays a message about there being a Hard Mode. I've already changed that part on the page. Disconnected 16:59, 6 February 2007 (GMT+1) :Thank you - something so obvious in hindsight, but easy to miss til someone points it out. After completing my first campaign, that saves me wondering which 4 missions I missed doing the bonus... cheers :) 20:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC)kif Timed mission rewards I know it's a REALLY minor thing, and I didn't know where else to put it, but I just finished Vizunah Square with a time of exactly 25 minutes, and still got the master's reward. I'm assuming this applies to all timed missions, don't know why it wouldn't. Currently all the mission entries show things like "Masters: <25 minutes." Think they should be changed to show that it's anything up to and including 25 minutes (or whatever the respective mission's limit is)? 90% I did about 90% of sactum cay mission and i left the game. next time i login it says i have completed the mission??? Is that a new update Tyrian Cartographer I don't quite understand the "8" missions required for the cartographer title. Mission areas aren't explorable in Prophecies, so how do you expect to complete it without doing all the missions? Borlis Pass and The Frost Gate, for example, are big chunks of map that can only be explored during the mission. --Heelz 01:10, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :The point is that you don't have to complete all the missions: it's possible (although perhaps not reasonable) that you could go into a mission for the express purpose of exploring that mission's area, then map out before actually finishing all the objectives. That would be easy enough to do in Riverside Province, for example: explore all the way to the far end of the area, come back and explore inside the temple, then quit before running away with the Scepter. In fact, there are a couple missions where taking the time to explore will probably make you fail the mission, like The Great Northern Wall or Elona Reach. —Dr Ishmael 12:25, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Mission timer while disconnected I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to this, but I've never actaully gotten a stop watch out. If I'm the only human player in a timed mission and I get disconnected from the server, is the timer stopped until I reconnect? BigAstro 19:58, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Since the instance will continue on as if you were simply afk (AI mobs fighting your AI henchmen/heroes), I would assume that the mission timer continues counting as well. It would certainly do so if there were another human player who hadn't disconnected, so I see no reason they would take the time to code an exception for a single player. —Dr Ishmael 20:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's what I would think too, but I wouldn't be completely surprised if Anet made an exception for the case I mentioned. BigAstro 20:23, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Istan rewards for foreigners? For the Istani missions (Chahbek Village, Jokanur Diggings, and Blacktide Den), I remember getting a dialog about "reliving events". However, the article says that you still get rewards from these. Is this true? I'd check, but having already done these, I wouldn't get the reward in order to verify. 141.233.30.23 22:14, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Should be...I've done it on all my "Foreign" characters, over many weeks, so unless there was some recent update that broke it it is still true. It used to be like that for the Shing Jea missions too, but that got changed at some time that I can't pin down. (T/ ) 22:17, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::I believe it was shortly after the release of Factions - initially, Canthan characters couldn't do Prophecies missions before Lion's Arch at all, and Tyrian characters couldn't do the missions on Shing Jea, due to Anet's silly insistence on "timeline continuity" or something like that. 90% of the community complained, so Anet opened the missions to foreign characters, but prevented them from being able to get the rewards (for fear of people farming them for easy skill points or some other stupid reason). ::Aha, found it: Game updates/20060526 —Dr Ishmael 09:04, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Distinction Mission vs. Quest (Master Difficulty) Distinction between Cooperative Missions and Quests is quite muddled with the Master Difficulty quests of Nightfall. Going by the criteria set down in the "Cooperative Missions vs. Quests" section, the quest "Assault on Beknur Harbor (Master Difficulty)" appears in the Quest Log and is obtained from an NPC, but the NPC teleports you into a mission-specific area (i.e. the explorable area Issnur Isles with the outpost Beknur Harbor added) like the mission NPCs do in Nightfall, resurrection shrines are off, it begins from a specific outpost, and leaving the mission area will reset the objectives (i.e. reset the number of waves to conquer). The important difference (and I think it should be listed first) is that missions get their own map icons that show completion status; quests do not. Missions have bonus objectives that upon completion result in extra reward but are not mandatory; quests can only be completed or failed. You can retake a mission, but when you do, you will not receive the reward for objectives you have completed on a previous runthrough; quests usually cannot be retaken, but where this is the case, you get the reward each time you do. Reward dispersal is automatic for missions (and Bounties, btw); with quests, you need to actively collect your reward. Missions always disappear automatically from the quest log when you leave them (both failed or completed); most quests don't ( repeatable quests do when you leave the instance; I don't recall if that is the case for A Decayed Monument). If the section about the distinctions is actually still necessary, it needs to be rewritten to focus on the map icons, bonus objectives, and rewards. Who agrees or disagrees? 84.128.204.155 05:50, 9 October 2007 (UTC) GW:EN Missions or Quests? Have been um'ing and err'ing over this for a couple of weeks on and off, and can't come to a definitive conclusion one way or the other. I am specifically referring to the primary "quests" which contribute entries into the Hero's Handbook (though this page probably provides the best summary). My question for the community is this: Should these articles be formatted to conform with S&F/Missions or S&F/Quests? Right at the moment, it's a bit hit-n-miss both ways, but before cleaning them up, figured best to get an answer to this first. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :I do hate how they are so ambiguous in game - they appear as Primary Quests in the Quest Log, but they otherwise have many of the characteristics of a mission: :*Take place in special instances of explorable areas :*Can only be entered by speaking to a specific NPC (like the Nightfall missions) :*Mapping out of the area resets the quest :My vote would to be treat them as mission articles. —Dr Ishmael 17:45, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, well I have been evaluating this long enough, from reading comments scattered over various talk pages, seems most agree they playout more mission-like than quests, so here's what am planning to do: ::*The eleven "missions" will be formatted along the S&F/Missions guidelines, but will use the S&F/Quests categories :::- Really think this is the best compromise, looks like a mission, but will appear in GW:EN quest lists etc. ::*Have created a Template:Mission rewards (EotN) to provide a table of mission rewards for this :::- Based upon the Template:Mission rewards format. ::*The five "umbrella" quests The Missing Vanguard, Northern Allies etc will stick to the S&F/Quests guidelines :::- They function far more like quests anyway. ::Will start cleaning up the articles shortly. --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:09, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::PS: If anyone wants to keep a track of where this is up to, have posted a progess table under my projects page. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, this is mostly finished now (sorta got side-tracked with a bunch of category clean ups and had forgotten to add the dialogues for A Time for Heroes, but that too has now been completed). Cleaned up the three EotN "entry" quests (What Lies Beneath, I Feel the Earth Move... and Hole of Istan) plus the The Beginning of the End "umbella" quest, the remaining four (4) "umbella" quests will just have to wait until I get around to bringing another character all the way through. ::::Just out of interest, across all eleven (11) EotN mission articles (and not counting the Mission rewards (EotN) template), have added 1,720 lines of wikicode/text, some 8,995 words, totalling 62,644 bytes (~61kB), no wonder my fingers feel tired! ;) --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:58, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Canthan Cartographer Only 12 missions are required to complete Cartographer for this region. Once you've completed Unwaking Waters, you can take a party from the Harvest Temple and trek through Unwaking Waters (explorable) to the mission entry point opposite the one you used to enter Unwaking. From there, you have full access to the area you missed. You can even run to the southern entrances of Gyala Hatchery/The Eternal Grove and enter either without earning the required faction (you will still be barred from using the northern entrances, however, but map travel becomes possible). --SarielV 13:25, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :I tried that with one of my characters who had gone through Gyala to get to UW, but when she reached the Luxon outpost, the gate was shut. Do you have to have completed The Defenders of the Forest (quest that takes you to Eternal Grove) for this to work? Because she hadn't done that yet. —Dr Ishmael 17:06, 7 November 2007 (UTC) EotN first time rewards When you complete a EotN mission for the first time, you get a much greater reward than when you repeat it. These amounts are also different between Normal Mode and Hard Mode. If you complete a mission for the first time in Normal Mode and after that you complete it again but then in Hard Mode (not having done it in HM before) do you get the first time HM reward or the 'repeat' HM reward? 85.144.107.189 18:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) do you only get... do you only get the money and exp rewards for the first time you complete a mish on a character? been wondering this for a while, never could be bothered to check.Akbaroth 05:30, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :That's correct. Repeating a mission (that you already have Master's on) gives you no completion rewards. 05:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::However, if you take a new book, you do get the bonus for the mission when you turn the book in. --◄mendel► 10:31, 30 January 2009 (UTC)